


That's What I Like

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spoiled Lance, Sugar Daddy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of though not a whole lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: 1.4k of Sugar Daddy Shiro pampering Lance, inspired by Bruno Mars' song, "That's What I Like"





	That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I am continuing the Distraction series, but the next part is going to be a bit longer, and this little drabbles keep popping up and demanding to be written.

He could tell Lance had managed beat him home from work today, the garage door opened and his blue Ferrari parked neatly its spot. Shiro sighed in disappointment. He had been forced to stay late with a security issue at one of the firms who contracted his company. He normally  preferred to be home before Lance, to welcome him home, remove his clothing piece by piece, kiss him senseless, ask him about his day.

Instead, when he wandered in, looking for his wayward husband, he found just the smell of sunblock thick in the air of their bedroom. The scent and the haphazardly strewn clothes on their floor were the only hint Shiro needed to make his way out to the pool, where Lance was sprawled naked on a lounge chair, eyes closed to the glare of the sun, skin slick with lotion and pool water.

Times like this, Shiro still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Lance. No one had ever fit so perfectly, so effortlessly, into Shiro's life before. Sure, he could be obnoxious, and rarely remembered what a laundry basket was, if the clothes on the floor of their room wasn't evidence enough. But, he was also heartbreakingly empathetic and sincere. He understood Shiro's need to pamper and gently dominate his partner, to not only feel in control of something, but to feel worthy of them. While Lance had told him over and over again that Shiro was perfect as he was, he also took to being doted on like a fish to water and never protested  too loudly, which Shiro was grateful for.

He smiled to himself, remembering just last night the look of elation on Lance's face when he had brought him a new diamond studded ear cuff, and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Lance had jokingly demanded that Shiro hand feed him the tart little treats, but had smiled and opened his mouth obediently when Shiro smacked his hand away from the box and held the fruit up to his husband's lips for him to taste.  

"Hey, baby, how was work?"

Caught out, he moved from the door way so Lance could see him, his lover's face obscured as he attempted to shade his eyes from the sun for a better look. 

"It was good, only a little problem with the Davidson Firm."

Lance snorted as he scooched forward on the lounger and patted the space behind him for Shiro to join. 

"The Davidson Firm, their son is such a brat."

Shiro couldn't help but agree. His security company was in charge of protecting the son of the CEO of the firm, but he was always ducking his guards and it was becoming a serious problem. But, with miles of sun warmed skin at his fingertips, Shiro couldn't seem to remember why. 

He stepped over the back of the chair, ignoring the damp pool water seeping into his slacks from Lance's swim. Shiro maneuvered his husband until he was lying flat, head in Shiro's lap, feet on the ground to stabilize himself and put all that slick dark skin on display. Shiro wasn't really looking to start anything, enjoying the simple movement of running his hands up and across Lance's chest, feeling the ripple of his stomach on every pass. And, judging by the way Lance hummed, cock still flaccid between his legs, they were on the same page. 

"S'nice, having you near. Wish I could see you better."

Lance was squinting up, the sun so bright that Shiro was only a dark outline to his half open eyes. Shiro chuckled, moving his body appropriately until he blocked the sun from view. 

"Baby, I bought you those new Prada sunglasses last week, what happened to them?"

Lance just waved vaguely, indicating that they were in the house somewhere. 

"Tan lines on the face are not cute."

Lulled by the heat of Shiro's body, and the sound of the pool and ocean, Lance was half asleep across his husband's chest, his voice mumbled and almost unintelligible. Shiro hummed in mock seriousness at the idea of anything involving Lance not being cute. He used his prosthetic to gently move Lance's fringe from his eyes and smiled when he half-heartedly tilted his chin as if to bite at Shiro's fingers. There wasn't a single thing that wouldn't look cute on Lance, especially tan lines. Shiro would say he missed the cute little thong lines Lance used to have when they first got together, and Lance hadn’t yet been comfortable with the idea of nudity when in the house, but there was no way he would give up coming home to a naked Lance by the pool to get them back. 

Lance's body eventually went entirely slack with sleep against his and Shiro didn't have the heart to move him. Instead, he watched the play of the sun on the pool, and further out, the movement of the waves of the ocean that their house overlooked. 

When Lance had moved in, he had specifically requested a place near the beach. He had offered to simply move into Shiro’s house, but he wouldn’t hear of it. That house and been bought for Shiro’s tastes, they needed something to fit both of them now. But Lance’s request to be near the beach had been too small. Lance deserved more than just being near something, he deserved to have it all for himself. So, Shiro bought the house and the property surrounding it so Lance could swim in the ocean whenever and however he wanted. 

It had been relatively early in their relationship and Lance had balked a little at the ease with which Shiro threw around so much cash. But seeing Lance in his element had made it all worth it. To Shiro, money was no object, no concern when it came to spoiling the man he loved. 

 

When the sun finally started to set, Shiro had no choice but to pick up and carry his husband back into the house and lay him gently on the couch. The night was warm, the salty breeze from the ocean making it a perfect temperature, so Shiro left the big glass doors open to the back while he moved to the kitchen to make dinner.

Lance’s Russian Blue and Shiro’s Maine Coon bombarded him as he walked by, meowing pathetically for food, like they hadn’t been feed in weeks, instead of just a few hours.

“Spoiled, just like your master.”

Shiro smiled down at the cats fondly as he stopped to fill their bowls and open two cans of food.

A sleepy _I resent that_ and the sound of shuffling feet alerted Shiro to the man now standing by the stove. He had grabbed one of Shiro’s old university sweaters, the neck stretched from years of wear and exposing a tantalizing view of Lance’s collarbone.

Even though he had just had the other man entirely naked and in his lap, it did something to Shiro to see Lance in his clothes.

“How was your nap?”

Lance yawned pathetically, shuffling forward blindly as he reached out for him.

“Mm, good, but then you left.”

Shiro smiled apologetically, inviting his husband into his arms to cuddle. His hands automatically moved to fist in the soft fabric, pulling Lance flushed tight to his chest as he nuzzled affectionately at the juncture of his neck.

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

Lance pretended to think, tilting his head to the side and tapping his chin exaggeratedly, jostling Shiro playfully as he did.

“I want…a pearl necklace!”

Shiro gaped, but then his expression turned wicked as he held Lance tight and delved for his neck.

“Oh, I’ll give you a pearl necklace!”

Lance squealed, unsuccessfully struggling to break the hold around his waist as Shiro sucked mark after mark into his neck. Only when Lance was brilliantly red and panting did Shiro pull back to admire his handy work. The collar of his sweater was pushed aside for room, revealing five neat little marks, glistening with spit against Lance’s skin, waiting to bloom into deep bruises that would show off Shiro’s claim.

“How is that, kitten?”

Eyes hazy, Lance could only mewl, reduced to being nonverbal as he tented the front of Shiro’s pullover.  He slipped easily from Shiro’s loosened grip, moving to his knees with a quiet thump. Lance nosed at the iron line of Shiro’s cock in his slacks, eyes turned pleadingly upwards as he waited for permission.

“Yeah, go ahead. Dinner can wait.”

Lance really was spoiled, but Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
